


ephemera

by abloom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based off of the Orange Anime, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Orange, Orange AU, Suicide mention, Time Travel, kind of, there's also gonna be some angst too, there's gonna be a lot of it but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abloom/pseuds/abloom
Summary: Lance McClain, 16, receives a letter from his 26-year-old self. In it, it states that his biggest regret is the fact that Keith Kogane is no longer with them in the future, and asks young Lance to watch him closely.{ orange au ! }





	ephemera

**Author's Note:**

> ephemera (e·phem·er·a) — things that exist or are used or enjoyed for only a short time.
> 
> just a warning that there are mentions of suicide throughout this fic! it will not be graphic, but i just want you all to stay safe. take the time out of your day to make someone smile, it means a lot.

Lance is 26-years-old when he holds the photo firmly in his hands, his high school friends standing around his thin frame. The time capsule they had dug in the ground just about ten years ago sat in the middle of the circle they made, though it was momentarily being dismissed. It was a picture of all of them in high school, most of them grinning, though the emotion that radiated off of the photo was bittersweet. The group of friends, although they were grinning, could collectively feel loss - a heavy feeling in their chests - as they stared.

 

Allura, Lance, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Romelle and - the one that's missing not from the picture, but from their group. They all seemed to harbor the same thought, and it was evident by the way the air seemed a little heavier, and it felt as if it got harder to breathe.

 

Sensing this, Shiro instinctively wrapped a comforting arm around Lance's waist, not saying anything but it was enough to bring Lance back down to earth. He leaned into Shiro just the slightest, comforted by his silent act of concern, and he let out a sigh. They both shared the same feelings, the same sense of _dread_ as they stared at the missing male in the picture.

 

 

_Keith Kogane committed suicide 10-years ago._

 

 

At this age, Lance could say that's the only thing he regrets. The fact that Keith wasn't here to open the time capsule with their group of friends.

 

If he had known, maybe they'd all be laughing and grinning today. Maybe they could recall past arguments and talk about college. Maybe they could've been together instead of he and Shiro - and Lance kills the thought the moment it comes up. He couldn't imagine not being with Shiro, and he hates himself for thinking it. He knows that, for sure, all three of them could've ended up together - all three of them could've been happy together.

 

And Lance was taller, now. More built, still lanky compared to his fiance, Shiro. His hair is roughly the same, except the sides, are shaved just a bit, and he constantly tells Shiro that he's had a 'glo up' since high school. Shiro always says that Lance is just a cute then as he is now, though he only earns a roll of his eyes each and every time.

 

Allura cut her hair short, and the white curls framing her face are nothing short of beautiful, and her girlfriend can't help but agree. Romelle didn't change too much since then, and she still sports the same hairstyle, the same determined look in her eyes, but just a bit more tamed. Lance believes those two were meant for each other, really, since they both had a passion and a fire for the same things.

 

Pidge's hair grew a bit longer, and they never let go of that nickname, either. She didn't seem to mind, which was really all that mattered. Hunk was much more muscular than he was in high school, and Lance makes sure to tell him whenever he gets the chance that he's had a better 'glo up' than he did.

 

The group feels incomplete, and all six of them shouldn't have gone ten years with a menacing feeling of regret.

 

He wishes that he could tell his sixteen-year-old self exactly what led up to those events. The same events that caused him to lose a friend.

 

So once they exchanged hugs, and laughed a bit at memories from high school, they went their separate ways again. They weren't out of touch, of course, they spoke frequently, but it was time to head home. Allura and Romelle with each other, Lance hopping in the car with Shiro, and Hunk drove Pidge home as well.

 

Lance decided that, yeah, maybe he _will_ find a way to tell his sixteen-year-old self to keep an eye on Keith, make up some alternate reality where Keith is alive and living. Smiling with the rest of them, as he should.

 

Because the world lost a soul like his too soon, and the world - or at least, Lance's world - wasn't the same without him.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

  
Sixteen-year-old Lance McClain sleeps past his alarm clock after staying up doing god knows what. He wakes up because his mother shakes him awake, and it takes a few tries before Lance finally decides to open his eyes.

 

"You're late." She says, and he could hear the exasperation in her voice.

 

That's when he opens his eyes fully, turning his head to look at the alarm close sat on his dresser, and he nearly gasps when he sees what time it is.

 

He's never woken up this late for school before, especially since he doesn't exactly have a ride to take him there and he can't afford to be late. So he says good morning to his mom, his dad, and then gets ready for school.

 

April 6th. The first time Lance McClain was late to school.

 

He slips on his shoes and stares at himself in the mirror one last time, winking at his reflection once he deemed that he looked okay. "Alright, Ma! Pa! I'll see you later, love you. " He says, looking back at her with a smile.

 

He looks through the mail, and he sees his name on an envelope, and his brows immediately furrow. He notices that it's actually from himself, as well, and he makes a mental note to read it once he gets to class instead and heads out the door.

 

Just as he's about to leave, he hears an "Uh-uh, Lance! You forgot something?" And he's stepping back into his house with a sigh, mentally listing everything that he might need for school. He nearly forgets, though, and he lets his lips form an 'O'.

 

He goes over to her, and he gives her a kiss on the cheek. He also places gives his Dad a fist bump before he leaves, and his father sends him off with a nod.

 

Before long, he runs out of the house and on his way to his high school, which wasn't that far from his house. Since he was in a hurry, it felt as if the path to his school was miles away.

 

 

  
He finally reaches his first class (not without bumping into a few students first), and he settles into his seat at the back of the class. He didn't break a sweat, and Lance thought that it was a blessing since he wasn't one who perspired easily. His teacher barely acknowledged him, and he believes that he was pretty lucky.

 

He only waved at his friends as he sat in his seats, immediately pulling out the letter that he had stuffed into his bookbag earlier this morning.

 

_'How are you? I'm writing you this letter from ten years into the future. I know what today's diary entry will be about. April 6th: the first time I was late for school. I'm writing you this in high school because I need you to do me a huge favor.'_

 

Lance truly thinks that this is some kind of prank because no one else should know that he has a diary except him. Maybe his older sister, as well, but this handwriting is way too similar to his and she wouldn't write something to freak him out like this.

 

He doesn't believe that any of this is real, for now, that this is some coincidence that they were right about him being late to school for the first time. His mother made it clear that Lance needed a perfect attendance. For what, exactly? He isn't sure, but he knows better than to argue with her.

 

He's barely listening to what his teacher, Mr. Iverson, has to say. It doesn't sound important so he won't treat it as such, and instead focus on this letter that's much more interesting than whatever his teacher is talking about.

 

 

_'I'll chronicle the events that are about to happen and the choices I want you to make, so you don't repeat my mistakes.'_

 

 

Lance wonders how badly he must've embarrassed himself that his future-self wants him to prevent him from doing it. It's quite obvious that he isn't taking it seriously, and he's simply reading it because he's curious, now.

 

 

_'A new student from Texas comes to our class. His name is Keith Kogane. He sits next to me.'_

 

 

Lance is just about close to laughing out loud to himself, and throwing the letter inside the class before a new kid actually does walk in. He wasn't paying attention, so he barely heard his teacher even mention a transfer student.

 

He wore his uniform in a way that made him appear like he'd cause trouble. His collar wasn't fixed, his tie was loose, and it seemed like he didn't want to be here. Get in fucking line, new kid, no one else wants to be here either.

 

"This is Keith Kogane, a new addition to our already large class." Mr. Iverson narrated, and Lance, along with all of the other students that were present, could tell that their teacher wasn't all that happy about them adding more and more children to his classroom.

 

Lance pretty much shouts a "What the hell—?" And Iverson only glares at him through his glasses, going back to what he was doing. It was obvious that he had grown used to Lance's antics, somewhat, at least. He was almost glaring at Keith from his seat at the classroom, and Keith isn't afraid to glare right back — catching Lance off guard.

 

"Alright, Kogane, tell us about yourself." Iverson pats Keith's shoulder, and the raven-haired male shoots a harsh gaze his way, and the hand is off of his shoulder in a heartbeat.

 

"You guys know enough. It's nice to meet you all, I guess." He says, and their teacher lets out a sigh at that kind of introduction.

 

"Alright, kid. Go sit next to Lance in the back over there." His friends look back at him from their respective seats at different places in the classroom, and Lance has a harsh gaze on him as Keith sits next to him.

 

 

He's only a bit creeped out that someone managed to see into the future or something like that. He had absolutely no reason to believe that his future-self knew what was going to happen on this exact date.

 

"Why the hell do you keep staring at me?" Keith asked, voice low as Iverson continued talking to the class as normal.

 

"No one's staring," Lance says defensively, mostly because he didn't really expect to be called out like that. "I'm just -- I looked up at you, and you were the one staring. See somethin' you like, Mullet Man?" He asked, and the moment Keith opened his mouth to protest, Iverson yelled at him to stay quiet during class.

 

And he did. Instead of questioning Keith, he decided to keep reading the letters throughout the entire class period.

 

Throughout the entire day, he realizes that he only has Keith in his first and last class. Both where they're sitting next to each other, way in the back.

 

Shiro, in the same grade as him, comes up to Lance's desk ask he's packing his things to head home. "Lance, C'mon, we're heading home." He says, and Hunk approaches soon after, along with the rest of his large group of friends.

 

"Come by our shop for some bread, my mom made a bit too much." He drags out a few words for effect, knowing how much Lance loved pretty much anything that Hunk's family happened to make. "That goes for all of you, come by."

 

"Of course I'm comin' by! Your mom's buns are the best, they're like heaven. Especially when they're just out of the oven." He says, and his other friends nod in agreement. Shiro, as polite as ever, thanks Hunk for inviting them to get free food.

 

Though, Keith was still beside them, still packing up all of the papers they gave him for his parents to sign. They did that for everyone's first day of school, so it was nothing new.

 

"Hey, new kid - Keith, right?" Shiro calls out as he leans on Lance's desk, a friendly smile greeting Keith at first. "You should come and walk home with us," And Lance gives Shiro a look, to which the older male swiftly ignores.

 

" _I've got ... I've kinda got this thing—_ " He starts to say, though Shiro thinks he's simply a bit nervous and doesn't want to say yes right away. Lance knows Shiro is a kind soul, and it was moments like these, his need to include everyone, where Lance is reminded of that. It makes his heart warm, for some reason.

 

"C'mon, it'd be a good chance for all of us to get to know each other!" He insists, Allura and Romelle appearing as well, agreeing with the older male.

 

"We don't mean to spring this on you, but it'd be nice to have you around," Allura says, and Romelle makes a comment that they're all not _that_ bad.

 

"You can come by for some buns, too. She won't mind, and neither will we." Hunk assures the other, and at this point, Keith looks like he's being cornered by hungry animals.

 

Keith looks hesitant, almost as if he's never been approached by that many people before, and Lance wouldn't be surprised. Instead, Lance is watching them all from behind, quirking a brow at how eager they are to invite this guy.

 

 

Pidge barely looks up from her book to say something to Keith, "Hunk's family owns a bakery." She says, explaining in case the other male was confused.

 

"A pretty good one, too," Shiro adds.

 

"Is he okay with me coming?" Keith asks, staring over at Lance, who was already glaring at him from his position at his desk.

 

Lance stands up once he's been acknowledged, swinging bookbag over his shoulder. "You already recognized me as the leader? I don't mind you coming, I guess." He says with a faux nonchalant shrug, and Shiro only spares him a light laugh.

 

"Right, he's the leader," Shiro says, instead of rolling his eyes at him like the rest of his friends do. "So come on,"

 

_'This is the one day I don't want you to invite Keith, **seriously**.'_

 

And Lance promptly ignores what the letter asks him to do, and he leaves campus with his friends and Keith Kogane.

 

_The new student that graced all of their presences on April 6th, the first time Lance McClain was late to school._


End file.
